A Human Glance
by mrslukecastellan
Summary: Look at the Volturi through the eyes of Gianna, the only human with them. See what she thinks of the people, and what they do.
1. Why I Stay

_Hey people, this is my first Fan Fiction, so please, don't hate on me too badly. I worked really hard on this and I hope that you all like it. I will post a lot more hopefully if people like it, but if you don't then I'll stop right after this chapter. Thanks for reading this (if your reading my thank you, it means you gave the time to even check this out)!_

Chapter 1- Why I Stay

I walked down the hallway, sashaying almost as my Prada heels click-clacked against the marble floor. I looked behind me. Yes, the group of people was still behind me. They were following me down the hall and into the room to their deaths... a death by Volturi. A group of 7 vicious, ruthless, bloodthirsty vampires stood just on the other side of that door ready to suck the life out of all these perfectly normal, average people.

I pushed the door open gently. The group followed me inside, and then they gaped at the majesty of it all. They always gaped before they realized what was going to happen to them. The whole idea of sucking anything out of anybody made my skin crawl. Why did I stay here?

I looked up at the gorgeous Italian vampire sitting to the right throne of Aro, who was their leader. His almost white blond hair glinted, even though there was barely any light. His pale skin highlighted that scowl he always wore. His perfect, amazingly sexy scowl. Cauis Volturi. Even his name sounded like a god of some sort to me. He made my heart beat faster. He rushed the blood in my veins through my body at double speed. The blood I knew he craved. At least, I hoped he craved it. He could have anything he wanted from me, and I was pretty sure he knew it. My blood, my heart, my kids, which could also be his kids for all I cared. I would give him anything he wanted. And maybe that was my problem. I was desperately waiting for him to ask me to come with him, just him and I in his bed chamber in this perfect, old Volterra building. Even more desperately, I wanted him to love me, and to show it. I'd watched a million cheesy romance movies. I wanted what those stupid blond bimbos of a girl had- a handsome, sexy boyfriend, a romantic evening, some heavy kissing on the side. And if it ever developed into something more, that would be alright with me, because I knew I loved him already. It was a question of if he loved me, and I was sure that he did or he would in due time.

I snapped back to reality. Aro and the others were walking toward me, and I had to be ready for whatever they said. I did serve them loyally, obeying their every command. "They look pretty….fresh." I said stupidly. "Indeed they do. Very good work indeed Gianna." Aro replied. Ahhhhh…Aro. He was always willing to praise me. But then again, he was also the one who could know the most about me if he chose to. And he did choose to. Aro had a special gift, which was to read a person's every thought just by a simple touch. Every so often he would take my hand and see whatever I was thinking about, or what I had ever thought. He usually made comments, and I privately talked to him about not sharing my secret passion for Cauis. I forced a smile, but couldn't think up anything to say.

"You should move now, because our little feeding frenzy is about to start." Demetri laughed.

I didn't have to be told a second time. I turned around and walked out of that room as fast as my heels would carry me. But it wasn't enough. I could still hear the screams.

After 40 minutes at my desk, the screaming had long ago ceased, but I could still hear the sound ringing in my ears. The idea of sucking blood really made me sick. And I know I've mentioned that before, but the severity of what they did, what I could end up doing, it made me practically starve myself so nothing could come up when they were in that feeding frenzy every few days. It's true, every day they sucked blood, I wouldn't eat until dinner. By dinner they had finished feeding and we all joined for a feast. Of course, it was a somewhat small feast. They didn't eat food that often. They kept it for me, and for those occasional times, for Bella Swan and Edward, that is if they ever showed up for dinner.

Blood brought me an extreme twang of pain. It started out slow, and then it burned up my entire body. It bothered me without really bothering me, even though it was agonizing hard burning. Oh wait, that was only Jane practicing. "Gianna, Earth to Gianna!" She snapped. I suddenly became interested in my shoes, pretending I didn't hear her. "Hey, would you mind focusing for one second?" Jane shouted. I decided to look up into her crimson eyes. "Did you feel that?" She asked with a smirk on the verge of her thin lips. "No." I lied, just to piss her off.

I was always lying about feeling Jane's….special….gift. Jane could bring pain to others, and she was Aro's pride and joy for it. Everyone would wince and double over gasping when she offered it up full force. There were only two people who could withstand it. Bella Swan (remarkable young lady really, withstanding every gift the Volturi had) and for fake, me. I'd stand in their throne room and wait until Jane turned on me. She would go through her regular process, bringing pain to everyone in the room- Aro, Marcus, Cauis (he'd try hard not to show it, but he was in pain.), Demetri, Alec, Felix, and then, me. Everyone else flinched, but I didn't bat an eyelash. Aro would tsk-tsk as he always did, and Jane would first pout at him, and then glare at me. Surprisingly, when Aro read my thoughts, it never came up that he knew I could feel the pain, but didn't show it. I suppose in his mind he thought, if I didn't show it, I couldn't feel it. Jane hated me, and I loathed her. If Aro ever gave the order to kill me, Jane would be the first to volunteer.

"I'd happily drain you." She stated. "Then do it." I replied. "You know I can't." She said in an angry monotone. "Your right, you can't. Aro wouldn't like that at all." I taunted. "Now run along." I said, flicking my wrist off in the direction of the throne room. "Aro summons you." She replied.

I stood, fixed my dress, and walked behind Jane, my heels click-clacking. Her….whatever shoes she was wearing made no sound. She guided the door open and it would have slammed in my face in I hadn't raised my hand. Jane always did this, and it was part of my routine to deflect it. Jane went and sat in front of Marcus, and I stood in front of Aro. "You summoned me?" I asked. "Just wanted to check in on you, I suppose." Aro replied. "Ha, more like to make sure Jane hadn't killed you." Alec added. "As if Jane could kill her." Cauis continued, scowling at us all. "Enough, Cauis." Marcus said sternly. "Wasn't there something you wanted from Gianna, Aro?" Demetri asked, steering the conversation back to where it was before. "I do believe there was." Felix continued. "Ahhhhh…yes, now I remember." Aro said, standing up and walking toward me. I offered my hand. "Are you reading my mind?" Aro asked playfully.

He took my hand and closed his eyes, as he always did. "Interesting…..oh my…..well, isn't that unique….." He would say every once in a while. His eyes snapped open. "Well, not bad. Not bad at all. I'm impressed, as usual." He said casually. "Master, may I have a word with Gianna?" Cauis asked. "But of course." Aro responded. "Make sure you kill her if she gets on your nerves." Jane added quickly.

Caius scowled at her and stood walking to the right of the room. I had never been this way before. I quickly fell into step behind him as he walked through a door and down a dim hallway. _ Is he taking me to his bedroom? _I thought excitedly. He opened a door about halfway down this mysterious hallway, and walked in. I followed. There was a desk and some bookshelves and a chair. No, this wasn't his bedroom. It was his study. "Gianna, I sense that you are not….yourself today." He started. "What do you mean?" I asked coyly. "I mean….has Jane been torturing you, you know, more than usual?" He asked. "No. Not more than usual." I responded. "Fair enough. I'm worried about you a bit Gianna. If you ever do not feel content here, please, approach Aro."He replied. _Approach ARO! Why didn't he say approach me?_ The blood rushed to my face, and I heard the faint sound of Cauis taking a deep breath. "You may go." He stated. I turned and left. I walked down the hall, back through the throne room, now empty, and back toward my desk, where I sat and opened the Italian version of People Magazine. It wasn't the conversation I had wanted with Cauis, but at least we had talked, alone….together.

Caius Volturi was the reason I stayed.


	2. Confrontation

_Hey hey people, so I'm not sure if a lot of people are liking this yet, but in the 1__st__ 2 hours the first chapter was online this morning, two people added it to their favorites (thanks Surferx and Colynn!), so I decided I'm going to keep going with this. So for any haters, you can deal. And please, review it up! Tell me what you are thinking. I love compliments and constructive criticism. Keep up the reading!_

Chapter 2- Confrontation

In my spare time between meeting with the Volturi and daydreaming, I usually just sat at my desk and... I don't really know. I sat, I guess. I didn't really have a room of my own; those were reserved for the Volturi members, which I wasn't included in, at least not yet. Across the town square and down the cobble stoned streets to the left was where there was an apartment complex. I guess you could say that was where I lived. But I still had all my clothes packed away in suitcases, I had slept on the bed, but instead of leaving it unmade like I could at my home, I made it every day and washed the sheets and blankets and pillowcases. I didn't think of that apartment as home. I was residing on the fact that I was either going to be one of the Volturi soon enough, or I would be dead. It was true, someone would make me a member and I would move in with them (FINALLY) or, Aro/Cauis/Marcus would decide that I had been there long enough and they would kill me off in some sort of "accident". So going to my room wasn't an option. And another thing, I worked as a receptionist, but what I was doing, I honestly don't know. It confused me, but with me being in love with Caius, I didn't care if I was washing their laundry as long as I was there. With him was all I cared about.

I hated confrontation, so I never really asked questions. Not even when I was so confused my brain could have come out of my ears. And when it involved the Volturi- you can bet your balloons I didn't ask them anything that could get me in trouble. They could kill me more quickly if I did. So when I ended up bleeding and with a black eye on the floor with Jane over me, I couldn't imagine why it had happened. And then I remembered.

I had been sitting at my desk, flipping through a magazine, I forget which one. The Volturi were in the throne room having a meeting. I knew that because I could hear Jane and Alec yelling at each other. I had let me curiosity get the best of me, and so I went to the door, and pressed my ear against it. The conversation I had heard made me laugh behind my hand and walk away. It gave me something I could torture Jane about, instead of her torturing me. It happened like this.

"ALEC! Would you just shut up, this isn't funny!" Jane shrieked. "Funny! It's beyond funny, my dear twin. The fact that you got outran by a human is beyond hilarious." Alec laughed. "Jane! How could you let this happen? You are a vampire that can move faster than any other thing on Earth. How could yet let a pathetic human child beat you in a race?" Cauis yelled. It was the first time I had heard him that feisty. I liked it. "Jane, it's not very promising of you to do something so…irresponsible. You wanted to move up a rank from the common guard. Well, I'm afraid that won't be happening any time soon if you continue the way you have. Doing irresponsible things, and saying inappropriate things that are uncalled for. Jane this has to stop. Why, I trust Gianna more then I can trust you." Aro said sternly. I giggled behind my hand. I couldn't wait to make Jane feel bad, the way she did to me every day. "Aro, I think it would be wise to show Jane a consequence for her actions. I say we move her down a rank." Marcus suggested. "A consequence, that's what you want! I…I don't even know what that means. This isn't fair! I AM JANE VOLTURI! I can do whatever I want, and I will. I can say whatever I want, and I do! "Jane yelled. "Jane, if you don't stop, I'll bite you hard enough that I won't even need to suck blood out of it. It will just _fall_ out of your neck." Caius threatened.

I had heard enough. I had plenty of blackmail material. I scampered down the hall and sat again, where my laughter met no end. I laughed for at least 20 minutes at the irony of it all.

The person Jane hated most, me, was more trusted by Aro then _her_. And I knew that stung her pride. She took it very seriously to be number one on Aro's list of advisers, even though there would always be two people in her way- Marcus and Caius. They'd always be ahead of her, and now she was down on the same level as the common guard, like Afton, Santiago, Corin, Renata, and Chelsea. Actually, she was always on the same level as them, but the difference was she was allowed into the secret meetings, whereas the others weren't. Aro had made It official that Jane was _officially on their level_, meaning no more secret meetings for her. I laughed some more after that. I heard muttering and stopped my laughing. I picked up a magazine and pretended I had been flipping through it the entire time. Jane stomped into the room. I could tell she was pissed off in a huge way. "Why are you in such a good, pleasant mood?" She asked in a disgusted tone. "Um….just ... this issue of….People." I tried. "You're reading Vogue smart one."She replied. "Oh…well, there's no real difference. Easy to get confused between the two." I chuckled. She yanked me out of my seat. "What do you know?" She asked, clenching her jaw. "I know that you had a wittle temper tantrum. Awwww. It's so sad that you got beaten by a human and a child at that. Ooh, or are so upset because your smack dab into the middle of that time of the month? Wow, I wonder how that works with a vampire, because you like blood. Or are you upset because you know that you'll never be the best and you'll always be second best alongside of Caius and Marcus? All of these seem to be coming to my mind when I heard that tantrum you were brewing."

Jane dropped me down, seeming to weigh out her options. I expected to get my ass handed to my with a snarky comment. What I didn't expect was to be bleeding out of my eye. Jane drew her fist back and with that super speed of hers, she punched me straight in the eye. I was on the ground before I could even protest. My hand immediately felt for my face, realizing it was covered in a warm red substance I knew was blood. I figured in 5 minutes, I'd be dead as a doornail. Jane was going to suck me dry and I would have nothing to show for it besides my cute black Prada heels all scuffed up and still on my feet. The only thing I cared about that was with me was those heels. But to my surprise, Jane didn't lunge for my neck. She started crying.

"I'm so sorry! I just didn't know what to do. I was so upset." She cried. "Go….get someone to help me then." I gasped, hating the smell of blood on my fingers and now on my clothes. Jane ran away at supersonic speed. Somehow, I could hear her yelling. "CAIUS! ARO! MARCUS! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Caius entered. "Help… you? I thought you were Jane Volturi and you didn't need help." He smirked. "Please, help me. Gianna is hurt. Please, just come with me." Jane pleaded. Caius ran, and in a matter of a second, he was on the ground. He looked at my face, biting his lip. He stood up. "Blood. I can't….help myself." He gasped. He revealed his fangs, and now I thought the love of my life was going to end up killing me. So of course, I was going to beg him not to kill me. Before I could open my mouth, Jane was already on it. "Cauis, you can control yourself. I know that you want it, and it's hard, but please, try to control your hunger. I'll do the same." She pleads. "Go and get Aro. Now!" Cauis replied. Jane ran off again and Cauis stood next to me. "Thank you." I murmured. "For what can you thank _me _for?" He asked. "For not killing me, you could have if you wanted to." I responded. "I couldn't." He added.

Aro rushed over with Jane in a blur behind him. "Gianna, are you in pain?" Aro asked me. "Not much." I replied. He pulled out a white handkerchief and handed it to me. I wiped it along my eye, and tentatively pulled it away, seeing that almost all of it was soaked red now from my blood. I was sure I had gotten it all off. "Wipe it again." Jane said gently. I wiped it again, and sure enough, the stain had gotten darker. This time I was sure that there was nothing left to wipe. "Again." Cauis stated, almost…smiling. I did it again. The stain got darker. "This is unnatural. You shouldn't be bleeding this much."Jane said with a worried look of her face. Ha! Jane…worried. Those two words didn't belong together. Neither did Cauis and smile. But I guess the situation was putting a new personality on everyone. "I'm calling an ambulance." Cauis stated running away and coming back with Jane's Blackberry. Cauis started speaking rapid Italian into the phone. Then he punched the button and hung up. "The hospital is located 20 miles away from here. Aro, call Carlisle. It doesn't seem anybody in Volterra knows why she keeps bleeding, and I'm not risking her losing any more blood. Tell Carlisle we're coming to Forks." Cauis said speedily. Then he picked me up and ran out the door of the building. It was evening, so no light could shine upon his skin and sparkle off him. He put me into a red Porsche that was parked along the road. My eye was starting to hurt now. He pulled the seat belt onto me and climbed in on the driver's side. Jane and Aro jumped into the backseat. I was in enough pain now to not even enjoy the fact that his cold fingers were brushing against my skin the way I had always wanted them to.

It was 20 minutes later, and I was at the point where my eye was burning in pain, like when Jane used her gift. "Jane, are you using your gift on me?" I asked. "No, I'm not." She replied. "It certainly feels like it." I replied. "Caius, drive faster."Aro instructed. Cauis plunged his foot down on the accelerator. He must have been pushing 70 mph by now. Nobody would dare stop us if they wanted to stay alive. After that, everything went black. I heard Jane swear, and then….nothing.

_Ok, Hope that you all liked it. If you were reading and paying attention, Carlisle was mentioned. In the next chapter, you are going to be seeing some much more familiar characters. Maybe even Edward and Bella will show up…. Review please. Send me a message. Just give me your opinion so I know if I did well. Thanks! _


	3. Familiar Faces

**_Just wanted everyone to know that I am so appreciative of everybody reading this, it makes me so happy! Also, I just wanted to briefly say that obviously, this story has Gianna staying alive, where in the books she's dead in Breaking Dawn. And this is taking place between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. Thanks again to everybody who reviewed and read this and added it to their favorites, it means a lot to me. As promised, you'll be seeing some much known characters that we all know and love (Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Rosalie, Esme, and….?) Who else will be in it?_**

Chapter 3- Familiar Faces

I woke up, and immediately I could feel burning in my face. I hadn't been dreaming about Jane punching me like I hoped I had. I stayed silent, trying to hear anything that I could. I realized that my sight was a bit blurry, but I could hear Aro on the phone with the speaker on. "Carlisle, please, I'm begging you, please help us. Gianna and Jane had a little argument and Jane kind of lashed out. Anyway, Gianna is bleeding and it's not stopping. We don't know what it is, and it seems nobody else does either. We needed a doctor and thought of you." Aro started. "Wait, your coming here? You're coming to Forks?" Carlisle asked. "Yes. I'm sorry for not giving more warning, but it's just a situation where we can't give you any more warning then this call. We'll be there in about….23 hours." Aro replied. "It's alright. I understand completely that you're in need of help. Personally, under such the circumstances your under, I wouldn't go to the hospital. Instead, come to my house." "Alright. We'll do that. Please, if your family asks questions, tell them we are there for medical help, and nothing else."Aro responded. Then he hung up the phone.

"Is she awake yet?" Jane asked. I saw Cauis look over at me. "She's pretending to be asleep, if that's what you mean." Cauis replied with a smile. _**A SMILE? AGHHHH! I GOT CAIUS TO SMILE!**_"What gave me up?" I whispered. "Nothing, I just knew you couldn't sleep for as long as you did. You had to wake up eventually. I'm just surprised you didn't wake up when Jane started yelling at me." Caius replied. I then realized he was staring at me, and driving at the same time. That awesome multi-tasker! "So, 23 hours to Forks?" I asked. "Yes. Are you still in pain?" Jane asked, looking somewhat guilty. "Totally. But I'll get over it. It passes, and then comes back again." I answered, hoping Jane would feel bad. She bit her lip. It looked a lot cooler when Caius did it. I fell asleep again as the engine lulled me away from reality.

When I woke up again, we were in front of a house, and it was raining sheets. _**Oh God, we're in Forks. **_Caius came around to my side of the car and gently removed my seat belt. Then he lifted me with such tenderness I felt…well, I couldn't enjoy this because I knew he was picking me up out of pity to not make me walk. I was glad I didn't have to. I didn't trust myself to stay conscious for too long. Aro rang the doorbell, and Alice Cullen answered the door with a smile on her face. "Hey Caius, you can put me down now. I'm not sleeping." I murmured. He set me down gently. Carlisle rushed down the steps with his wife and the rest of the family behind him. Esme, his wife immediately ran over to me and led me to the kitchen, where she gave me a chair to sit in and some ice to put on my eye. She was acting like a mother to me, a stranger. But I didn't care. "That's one bad punch you must have taken." She said, trying to make conversation. "Yeah. Jane's really strong." I replied, holding the ice against my eye. It was a weird feeling. Cold, because of the ice, but also warm because of the blood. Carlisle hadn't come in yet. I figured Aro, Caius and Jane were filling him in on what had happened today. I wasn't in enough pain to need immediate help. I was afraid to know what would happen when he did come though. Alice flitted into the room. "Oh you poor thing, your dress is so stained. And it's so pretty too!" She squealed. "I guess it is. I don't know, Caius kind of just picked me up and off we went. We were calling Carlisle on the way here. I didn't really have time to change into something better." I replied. " I'm getting you something to wear." She replied. She flitted back out and up the stairs, on her way to find me something. I looked down at myself. I figured I was the same size as her. After that, Emmett walked in. Wow, he had huge muscles. "Well, I never thought I would see the day when the Volturi came to our house for help." He said loudly. " I don't think Aro expected it either, but he panicked when he saw what happened to me." I replied. "I bet he did! You are all kind of messed up! Can I see?" He responded. "I lifted the ice away and showed him my eye." "Yeah, that is nasty on all kinds of levels!" He replied. He thought it was cool. It made me more scared. "EMMETT! What is wrong with you?" Esme scolded. Emmett walked away laughing. _**Boys.**_ Rosalie walked in after. How I knew her name when I had never met her was a secret I never shared. "You're going to need some serious concealer." She started. "Probably. If I owned any, I would use it." I replied. "You don't own concealer? That's like….a fashion crime."Rosalie shouted. She turned around and went upstairs. Why were they all being so friendly? I was always told that the Cullen's were horrible. Or maybe that's just what I had come to expect while living with horrible evil people. Jasper walked in, took one look at me and walked away; He was the newest in the vampire stuff in this family. I wasn't offended that he didn't want to be around me.

And who came next shocked me. I didn't think he knew we were coming. Edward Cullen and Bella Swan moved into the kitchen. "Hey Esme… I'm having a nightmare, right? The Volturi are not in our house right now? They….they can't be." Edward panicked. Bella took his hand. "I'm sorry. Aro didn't know what to do other then come here. Jane punched me and the blood didn't stop. Nobody knew what was going on, so we came here." I tried to plead. It didn't sound very convincing, even to me. "Oh, how stupid of me not to figure out that you would be the one to get them all here!" He fumed. "Edward, it's not her fault. Just like when I get hurt. She didn't mean for this to happen." Bella tried. Edward calmed down a bit. His golden eyes softened. "My apologies, I am sorry for my outburst." He replied. "It's fine. I understand completely. If all of you showed up in Volterra, I'd be a little upset too." I added. Edward stormed out of the room, and Esme followed. Bella and I stayed.

"I get hurt a lot too." Bella added. She lifted her sleeve to show a moon shaped scar on her wrist. "That's where James bit you, right?" I asked. She looked confused. I had said something I shouldn't have. "You know about that?" She asked. "Yes. I…I do." I replied. I was getting ready for her to start yelling. But she took a seat next to me. "We're kind of alike, you and I." She said. "In what way?"I said, puzzled. "We are both human, and we both want to be vampires. We both get hurt, and…we both have people we would give our souls to."She said, saying the words I had wished I had shared with someone else. I couldn't help it. I started sobbing into my hands. "Gianna? It's alright. I would give everything to Edward. I'd give him anything he could ever want. I know exactly how you feel." She said soothingly. "At least you know Edward loves you. With Caius, I adore him, and he thinks of me as a worker I'm a servant to him and his masters." I concluded.

Carlisle walked in, white coat and all. Aro, Caius, and Jane followed. I swallowed back my tears and got ready. "Hello, Doctor."I said. "Hello Gianna. I heard that you took quite the punch to the eye. May I see it?" He asked kindly. I removed the ice Esme had given me again. "Well, that isn't as bad as I thought. Under the blood, it isn't too bad or big either." Carlisle laughed. I smiled. I was getting this now. The Cullen's were being so friendly because they didn't want me to feel more uncomfortable then I had to. "It's been bleeding, and we don't know why." Jane added. "I'm going to try and figure that out. It may have something to do with the impact of the punch, or maybe it's in her genes. It may be both. I'm going to take a blood sample and run a test or two to check. Jane walked away. "If you want to leave, you can." I said to Aro and Caius. They both walked out. Carlisle pulled out a needle. I swallowed a lump in my throat. "It will only hurt for a second." I closed my eyes so I wouldn't see it go in. I felt the pinch of the needle and slight suction and then it was out again. "I'll go run the test." Carlisle said.

Bella came back in. "I was talking with Alice and Rosalie. We found out that you guys are staying for two more days, so you have plenty of time to get your happily ever after with Caius. All of us are going out for dinner tonight, so we are going to show Caius that he needs you with him forever."She gushed. I shrugged. "If you say so, then I'm ok with it." I sighed.

Bella went out of the room just as Carlisle came back in. Aro, Jane, and Caius were back too. "I just did the test. And it turns out that it was in your genes. You are prone to excessive bleeding,which means that when you bleed, you bleed a lot. I have some medication for it though that you can take now, and also if you ever get hurt again and start bleeding." That was a relief. He handed me a pill and I swallowed it with some red juice of some sort that tasted nasty. "You do know you just gave her a cup of blood right?" Caius asked. "I know. I had to make up for the blood she lost somehow. Sorry about that." He chuckled. "It's fine. It didn't taste all that bad." Everything felt a lot better. "You may go. I think the girls wanted you." I stood up and went upstairs, ready to make myself look perfect enough to make Caius swoon, if that was possible. Was it possible for Cauis to love me?I hoped I was worthy of him.

_**OK, so what did you think? Did I make everybody awesome and cool? Do you want to see more of the main characters in this story, or should I just take Gianna and the Volturi back to Volterra? Leave me a review and tell me what your thinking, because unlike Aro and Edward, I can't read minds.**_


	4. A Night to Remember

_**OK, so far I like I'm going pretty well. I only have gotten one review, so it's a little hard to know for sure. Want to be a huge help to me? Review! Send me a PM! Favorite this story so I know that you are enjoying this. I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, but we should worship Stephenie Meyer like a god, because she does own it.**_

Chapter 4- A Night to Remember

I walked up the stairs in the Cullen's home and Alice greeted me immediately at the top. "Come on, we have to get you ready." She sing songed. Somehow, she pulled me down the hallway with brutal strength, but I didn't resist. Bella and Rosalie were waiting in what I guessed was Alice's room. It was way too…Alice…to be anyone else's room. She plopped me down on a chair and the three other girls circled around me like sharks, deciding what to do next. "Should I take a shower first?" I asked. "Yeah, that's a good place to start." Bella replied.

Alice directed me to the bathroom and handed me a towel. I lathered, rinsed and repeated, washing every nook and cranny of my body to the point where my hair squeaks when I ran my hand through it and my body heavily had a floral scent from Alice's body wash. I came out and dried off, and then I put on a black bathrobe Alice had told me I could wear and walked back to the girls. Alice shut and locked the door. "Nobody is seeing you besides us until you are ready to be seen by Caius." She said. "What time do we have to be ready by?" I asked. "They'll wait until we're done, because we're not leaving until we are." Rosalie answered. "What about you guys? You have to get pretty too." I questioned. "We'll have time to get ready. One of us is tackling one of three areas, hair, makeup and nails, and clothes. Alice has clothes, Rosalie has makeup and nails, and then Bella has hair. We'll alternate getting ourselves ready while the others work." Alice replied. I shrugged.

"Clothes first please, Alice." Bella started. Rosalie put her hands over my eyes. "You are not seeing any of the awesomeness either." Alice giggled when I protested. Something was placed over my eyes, and I couldn't see anything out any part of it. I felt a slight tug at my hair and some heat close to my ear. I guessed Bella was curling my hair. This was strangely awkward, but they offered to make me into a living Barbie doll, so I didn't protest. The tug and heat process repeated, and I could feel my usually straight hair tickle me in light curls all along my face. The blindfold was removed. "Oh, am I done already?" I laughed. "No. We just need access to your face for makeup."Rosalie replied. She pulled out her makeup kit and immediately started. I felt her powder something under my right eye where Jane had punched me. Then she directed me to close my eyes and she brushed on something and added some black mascara. I opened my eyes and looked up so she could add eyeliner, waterproof of course for all of it (you couldn't be too sure what would happen). She told me to suck in my cheeks to efficiently add blush. I still didn't object. Then she added lip liner and lipstick, followed by a gloss.

That wasn't the end of it either. Those three girls didn't leave a single area of my body un-beautified. She added glue to my nails and then added on fake nails that looked like I had gotten a French manicure. They were really shiny and looked nothing like my own. That's when Alice walked out of her bathroom. She wore a knee length yellow dress that matched her eyes beautifully. I could tell she had sprayed the crap out of her hair, because every piece was flawlessly behind her ear or lying framed around her face, something I could never get my hair to do. She was balancing against the door frame, still putting on her matching yellow pumps. When she balanced herself, she was taller, and she looked incredible. More incredible then I could ever dream of looking. She wore a pale pink lipstick with flesh colored blush and eye makeup, along with brown mascara and eyeliner. "You look amazing!" I whispered, too awed to know what else to say. I looked over at Rosalie, who was wearing a fuchsia dress the same length as Alice's with simple black platform sandals. She wore complete black makeup- black eyeliner, black eye shadow, and black mascara. The only thing not black was her lipstick, which was a simple clear gloss. "You look amazing too, Rosalie." I said, smiling over at her. "You call me Rose, if you want." She replied. Bella looked wonderful too, wearing a somewhat bright blue dress that fell to the floor beautifully. She lifted the skirt to put on her 5 inch patent leather sandals. "I noticed that you're all wearing heels." I said. "Of course, they make you look taller then you actually are. And we are all pretty short." Bella replied. She dropped her skirt back down and tested her footing, taking a little walk around the room, making sure she could walk on her massive high heels. "Alright, you can look at yourself now." Alice sighed. I stood up without shoes on, and I could feel fabric brush against the skin above my ankle. "Close your eyes." Alice breathed. "It will make the sight even more gorgeous." Rosalie continued. I snapped my eyes shut and walked in front of me toward where I knew the mirror was, hands extended. I felt the smooth, cold glass and returned my hands to my sides. I fluttered my eyes open, and what I saw made me gasp.

I looked more beautiful than I thought I would. I looked at my face first. It looked like a fairy had come and dusted my face with pixie dust. A shimmery cascade was all over my face, giving me a beautiful, almost sexy glow. The slight purple bruising from the punch was as good as gone from my face. My lips were red and perfect, readily kissable, that is if Cauis would kiss me, and I hoped he would. My hair fell in smooth, glorious waves on my pale, slender shoulders. Then I eyed downward to my dress. Gold and sparkly, it fell to almost the floor. It was a halter strap in the front, and I twirled around and looked over my shoulder at the back, which had a pretty x strap. I wondered how I had even gotten into this. I couldn't remember anyone putting it on me or slipping it on myself. I didn't care. All that mattered was that I had the dress on and I looked terrific. Bella, Rosalie, and Alice had done a wonderful job.

Alice handed me a pair of gold heel sandals. They were wonderful, and the heel wasn't dangerously high, which I was extremely grateful. I sat down in the chair and strapped them onto my feet. The entire outfit was lovely. I looked amazing.

I heard Esme's voice float down the hall. "Girls, are you ready?" She trilled. "Yes." Bella replied. "Well then come on down. The boys are downstairs."Esme exclaimed. Alice skipped over and opened the door. Esme looked as good any all of them. She wore a silver floor length dress with matching silver flats. She didn't wear any makeup, and her hair was elegantly pulled up into an elaborate up do. We all walked out and down the hall, and we all agreed to coming down one at a time with my going last. Esme went down first and Aro and Carlisle showered her with compliments. Bella followed and she started giggling madly, so I guessed Edward was kissing her up and down her arms and neck, like I had seen in those sappy romance movies. Anyway, Rosalie walked down after Bella, and I peeked down without anyone seeing me, and Caius was scowling at everyone, like usual. All the boys were wearing tuxedos. They all looked good, but Caius looked even more amazing than usual. Jane wore a one shoulder black dress that actually looked good on her. It was nice to see her wear something more fashionable besides a black robe of some sort. She had her hair braided down her back and she was wearing pink makeup on her lips and eyelids. She had paired It with simple black heels. _**EW, I'm not supposed to like Jane! I'm supposed to want to kill her! **_Alice walked down the steps. Well, she more skipped down the stairs and right into the waiting arms of Jasper. They kissed and hugged and laughed and even shed a happy tear or two all at the same time. I wanted that kind of relationship. I wanted the same kind that Rosalie and Emmett had, and also Bella and Edward, and Esme and Carlisle shared.

I looked around me quickly. Nobody else was left at the top of the stairs but me. So I positioned my hand lightly on the banister and lifted my skirt a bit, like I had seen in the movies. I took a quick breath, and hesitantly placed my foot on the first carpeted step. Then I placed my other foot on the next step. The next step I took would be the first of when everyone could see me. I took another breath, and stepped down. I caught Alice smiling, and I smiled myself. I watched as Caius's scowl turned into a hint of a smile. He stepped forward and up the stairs to me. He offered his arm, and I laid my hand on his arm lightly. We walked the rest of the stairs together, and then he held me by the hands at arm's length, examining me more closely. "You look….enchanting." He said, his hint of a smile trying to become a grin. I could tell he was resisting and trying very hard not to smile. "You look absolutely bewitching." Aro complimented. I batted my eyelashes a few times, basking in their compliments. They had never made me feel special, until now that is. "Yeah, drop dead gorgeous." Jane snickers sarcastically. I just flash a smile and step a little closer to Caius. I know Jane wants a relationship, so I get as close as I can to Caius and put my head on his shoulder, testing it to make sure I could without him snapping at me. He didn't, so I cuddled a little more flirtatiously, and then I settled for standing next to him. "Are we ready to go?" Carlisle asked. "I'd say we are." Esme replied. We walked out the door, and I settled into the Red Porsche again with Aro driving, Jane riding shotgun and Caius and I in the back. "Do you know where we're going?" Jane asked. "We're following them." Aro responded. We started driving down after the Cullen's, down roads that showed off the endless grey sky and foggy weather. We pulled into a parking lot for a restaurant with some fancy French name I didn't understand. I knew it was a fancy though. Caius opened his door and walked around to my side and helped me out, like a true gentleman.

We walked though the revolving door and into the dimly lit restaurant. Classical music played softly and everyone was speaking in soft tones. I liked this already. A kind waiter seated our group and Carlisle ordered 2 bottles of the imported wine and the house special for everyone, which he claimed was delicious. I didn't object. They were buying me food! Caius was sitting on the other end of the table, next to Aro and across from Jane. We all made small talk over wine, which I knew I was too young for by 4 years. I knew Bella was only a few months younger than me, so I asked her if she was going to drink it while just holding my glass. "I'm going to drink it, I'm not the one driving, and it's free." Bella whispered. I managed a smile and took a sip of the alchehol. It was bitter, but I took little sips, and then switched over to water for a little while. If I alternated enough, the wine almost tasted good to me. The waiter brought over our entrees, and it looked like chicken with a green sauce of some sort. I waited until Bella took a bite. She didn't throw up, so I took a little nibble. It was cheesy and salty and wonderful. I didn't want to gorge myself, so I ate slowly, savoring every bite. But even then it was gone almost instantly. Everyone else had empty plates too.

For dessert, we all ordered Crème Brule. I watched as Caius walked over to my end of the table and whispered something to Emmett who was sitting across from me. Emmett got up and took Caius's seat, and Caius took Emmett's. "Hi." I murmured. "Hello. What do you think of the food?" He asked. "It's really good. Better than anything I've ever eaten." I answered. "Well, this is a fancy restaurant. It's better than anything I've eaten too." He laughed. I smiled over at him. He smiled back at me. I placed my arms on the table, which seemed impolite to me, but Alice was doing the same. He took my hand across the table. I forgot there was anyone else at the table, until Bella, Rosalie and Alice squealed. I snapped my head over and glared. They stopped. I looked back at Caius and smiled apologetically. "Sorry about them." I sighed. "It's fine. When they did such an amazing job with you, I can't be angry or upset in any way." He replied. "You really like it?" I asked, feeling my face heat up. "Of course I like it! You look wonderful."He replied. This date was getting intimate fast, and I sort of liked it. Carlisle and Aro announced that we would be leaving and going back to the Cullen's, so we went back to the car. I felt a little wobbly, and Caius steadied me, placing his hands on my waist. I looked up at him, and he smiled down at me. We climbed into the backseat of the Porsche and Jane glared at us the entire way home. Caius squeezed my hand and made me feel all special, and the we were back at the house. Jane jumped out and said she was going to bed. Aro said the same. Carlisle and Esme were going upstairs and the other couples sprawled around the living room and talked. Caius and I stayed outside on the porch. I said my goodnight and turned to go inside. It was midnight in my little Cinderella story, and pretty soon he would go back to scowling and being his normal self. Caius pulled me back around before my hand was even on the knob. He lifted my chin gently and pressed his lips into mine. It was the perfect first kiss. It was soft, sweet, and perfect, just like I had always imagined it. I brought my hands up to his face and pressed lightly against his ice cold skin. He pulled his lips away slowly and ran his fingers through my hair. I moved away and sat on a little couch I swore wasn't there a minute ago. Caius followed me over and sat beside me. I turned to say something, but Caius kissed me again, and again after that. I finally stopped to take a breath, and he respected that. "Why are you kissing me?" I asked, stunned at how he could seem to hate me in Volterra and suddenly adore me in Forks. "I love you." He whispered, bringing his face closer to mine. I stood up. I wasn't ready for that. As much as I loved him, he couldn't love me. He wasn't supposed to love me. I was supposed to love him from a far, stalking him almost as he commanded me around until Jane killed me or Aro changed me. I'd probably get killed. "No! You don't love me! You are supposed to despise me! I work for you. I work for Aro… for Jane…for all of you." I cried, tears running down my face. I was so glad Rose had used waterproof makeup. Caius wiped my tears away with his thumb. "You weren't expecting this, were you?" He asked. I shook my head, unable to speak. "That's alright. I understand that. But understand this- I love you, and I always will. I won't let any harm come to you, even if I have to kill Jane or Aro or any of them myself. Come to _me_ when you're upset over being human, and I will change you so we can be together. Please, I beg of you to just….tell me that you love me the way I love you. Tell me you want to be immortal with me." He replied, this time tears ran down his face. I cried again, laughing and smiling too. I kissed him again and again and again. "I want to be with you forever." I exclaimed, shouting it up into the air. I had the relationship I always wanted, like all of the Cullen's. We calmed down a bit and wiped tears away, and then we held hands and walked into the living room. Alice winked at me, and I tilted my head a little. Caius spun my around and kissed me viciously. Bella squealed. I stopped kissing Caius. "Shut up, will ya?" I laughed. "Get a room!" Edward shouted. I pressed my fingers to my lips, signaling them to be quiet. "Aro and Jane can never know." I pleaded. "Only if you'll hang out with us." Jasper reasoned. I shrugged. Caius nodded. We took a seat on the couch next to Jasper and Alice, and we sat there talking and laughing with the others all night, enjoying being in the circle of the happy people, and more importantly, I was happy to have my true love loving me.

_I hope everybody liked this! I had so much fun writing this and I hope that you all had fun reading it. Please, leave me a review. I need to know what you thought! And if you want me to write faster, then review and make me happy enough to go faster next time! Also, if you were curious as to what the girl's dresses and shoes looked like, I have links on my profile that hopefully will be able to be clicked and take you to the picture. If you can't click it, just copy and paste it into the web thing and look at them that way, if you want to see them at all._


	5. My Status

**_Hey Everybody, here is the next chapter of A Human Glance. I hope that you like it. If you do like it, please leave me a review and say so, or add it to your favorites or your alerts. Thanks to all the readers and lovers of my story._**

Chapter 5: My Status

I woke up on the couch sprawled against Caius. My head rested gently on his shoulder, and even in this half asleep, half awake state, I could still smell his sweet aroma-pine, ginger, and death. Most people would think I was weird for liking the smell of death. Even less of them would know what death smells like. I did though. I could smell the blood on Caius's breath, which was the same as saying he fed recently. I didn't care. I eat food; he sucks some blood out of someone. We get fuel any way we can to stay alive. I peeked just a bit out of my now squinted eyelids, pretending I was still asleep. _**Maybe I could just lay here and Caius would think I was asleep. I don't want to get up from this spot.**_ Of course, he saw right through it. "Gianna, open your eyes. I know that you aren't asleep." I yawned and stretched my arms out, fluttering my eyelashes. "Caius, you woke me up. "I whined. He smirked a little. I looked around. Everyone else was either upstairs or not here. "Where are the others?" I asked. "Their outside, I stayed in here because you fell asleep on me, and I didn't want to move you." He replied. "You watched me sleep?" I giggled. "You're beautiful when you sleep. Just like when you are awake." He murmured, moving his head toward my neck.

He kissed me up and down, near my chin, near my shoulder, everywhere. I adored it. The touch of his soft, cold lips against my warm skin made everything perfect. "What do we do now? We can't let Aro and Jane find out about us." I inquired, wondering what he would say. "We go out there and act like we did in Volterra. I'll be bossy and rude and you'll be, you'll be your normal, amazing self."He replied. "Won't Aro ask questions when he sees our memories?" I asked. "No. You tell him it was a dream. And I'll, I guess I'll…..I'll pretend that I hate you."He responded.

I nodded my head, silently agreeing without actually agreeing. My self esteem just dropped 6 levels from a level 4 start. Caius was an amazing actor. If he said he was going to act like he hated me, he'd make it convincing. And I would play along. For his sake, I'd pretend I had dreamed up the entire evening affair last night. I would just _hate_ to get _him _in trouble. "I should change into something else."I said, standing up and walking over to the steps. I pounded up them two at a time, taking out my fury the only way I could right now. I was still wearing my makeup and dress from last night. The Cinderella story had ended at the stroke of midnight, and here we were, as normal as everything. Caius would hate me, Jane wouldn't feel guilty or be nice to me in any way, and the Volturi would go back to having me serve them and cater to their every need. I had to face it; I was a slave to them. Putty in their hands, molding me in whatever they wanted me to be. They would control me as a human….a vampire… or dead. It was their pick. My life was given to them to control on a whim. I was stupid to think I could be beautiful to any of them. I was stupid to think they could love anything but blood and themselves.

I wiped away my makeup with a wet paper towel and tossed it viciously into the trash can. I slipped off the dress that had made Caius love me and pulled on my dress I had worn here in the first place. I brushed my hair out straight, like it normally was. Then I pulled on my black heels and slid on some lipstick and mascara. No concealer. I wanted my bruise showing for this. Maybe that will show those no good rotten vampires that they did something wrong and hostile for once. They didn't seem to think that sucking blood out of people was bad. Maybe maiming their most loyal subject would spark some kindness.

I practiced smiling in the mirror. I didn't think I could just randomly smile. I had to force myself not to throw every swear word I knew out into the room. I knew that I should go outside. I stepped down the stairs and out onto the porch, where of course, Caius was sitting there with Jane and Aro, scowling away. "Good morning Gianna." Aro said cheerfully. "It was a good morning."Jane said. Her crimson eyes flickered over to me. She tilted her head my way and smirked. I smiled back at her. She could tell I was mad. So could Aro. Any of them could read me like a book. That made me even madder. Caius kept scowling. His scowl made me cringe now. I once thought it was sexy, but nothing about him made me want him anymore. If he wanted to act like he hated me, I'd be acting like I hated him too. Or maybe I wasn't acting. "It's a shame you're going back to Volterra." Bella added. "Yeah, it is. You guys are really nice. Thank you, Carlisle for helping me. And thank you Alice and Rosalie and Bella for making me pretty last night. I appreciated all of it." I replied, trying hard not to cry. I didn't want to go back to Volterra. I wanted to stay here, where everyone loved and was kind and caring. The Cullen's made me feel better about everything. They had sympathy for me, I knew. They felt sorry for me, and I was alright with that, because their sympathy was genuine. The Volturi knew nothing about sympathy. They were ruthless killers, and that would be all they would ever be to me.

"Well, we had better be going. It's a long drive home."Aro concluded. I got up and went over to hug everyone. First I hugged Bella, then Rose, Carlisle, then Esme. I even hugged Emmett and Jasper and even Edward. Then I walked over to where Alice stood away from everyone else. She pulled me into a hug. "If you ever need some help, with anything, please come here. I will always help you, no matter what."She whispered in my ear. "Thank you." I whispered back. I let go of her and walked off to the car, where the others were already waiting. Caius was sitting in the passenger seat. Jane was driving. Aro and I were in the backseat. Can you say awkward?

"Gianna, can you give me your hand?" Aro asked. I offered up my hand and let him read through my thoughts. I kept everything from this morning blank. I had learned how to conceal certain things from his reach. I had my excuse for Caius and I on the tip of my tongue, ready to use when he asked me about the memory from last night. To my surprise, he didn't ask me that…yet. "Gianna, are you alright with being human, amongst all of the vampires?" He asked. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" I replied. I was stalling, trying to find an answer that wouldn't be too dangerous for me to say. "Well, it's come to my attention recently that you really are quite the loyal person, you do everything we ask, with no complaint. You didn't yell at Jane when she hit you. You are responsible and honest and mature. And I think it's a real possibility for you to join us one day."He replied, smiling. Jane skidded to a stop after nearly causing us to crash into another car. "Aro, you are joking, right? She can't be one of us."Jane added. "No Jane, I think that Gianna could end up being a member of our guard soon enough." Aro replied.

Jane fell silent in her seat, her knuckles white from her grip on the steering wheel. You are probably wondering where that awkward question was going to come in. Here's your answer. "Now Gianna, I have another question, this one regarding last night. What happened?" He asked, furrowing his brows. I must have been an amazing actress to have pulled this one out. I was pretty mad too. "I got out of the car, said goodnight to Caius, and walked up to my room. I had the strangest dream though. Quite remarkable really. I dreamed that Caius and I were sitting together and talking on the porch, and then he kissed me. But it was only a dream. I know my place, and I know Caius would never do that. He's far too sullen for my taste anyway."I replied smartly. That would shut them up for a while. "Thank you Gianna, for clearing that up for me."Aro replied. "Of course master." I replied.

Then I stopped talking. I wasn't answering any more questions for them today. Aro fell asleep beside me. I closed my eyes and slept for a while, and when I woke up we were in entering Volterra. Caius was driving and Jane was in the passenger seat. The two of them don't hate each other. I knew that immediately. Jane was leaning into Caius and getting dangerously close to him. He let go of the wheel and held her face between his hands, the same way I had held him. She leaned in that small fraction of the distance, and their lips were touching. They tilted their heads back and forth, their lips doing a dance with each others. They kissed and kissed and kissed, their mouths connected for a long time. Aro was still asleep and they figured that I was asleep too. Finally after 5 minutes, Jane released her grip, panting and gasping. Caius was doing the same. "I…love…you." Jane was gasping. Caius looked at her. I waited for when he would say he hated her. That moment never came. "I love you too." He replied. They held hands and Caius kept driving back to the building where we all lived. He stopped the car with a sudden lurch. I pretended I had just woken up. Aro woke up. "Oh. Would you look at that? It's amazing how fast time goes when you're having fun." I smiled. Caius looked back at me, turning his head slowly. If looks could kill, I would be dead and 10 feet underground right now. He knew that I knew. His body gave the impression that he thought I was just saying the expression. But his eyes…his eyes told me to forgive him. As if that would ever happen, I would never forgive him. I wouldn't give him the time of day from now on.

I pulled my door open and walked to my desk in the building. I grabbed my things and walked out when they all walked in. "Where are you going?" Jane asked. "I'm going home."I answered. Yes. I was thinking of my little apartment as home now. I would never have a home here in this building, where the Volturi lived. Caius and Jane were in love. I wouldn't be made a vampire with him. I would rather kill myself then be immortal and have to deal with him for the rest of eternity. When Aro suggested the idea next time, I would tell him to let Jane kill me. No, I would tell him to let Caius do it. That would teach that spoiled vampire to mess with me. He'd break down in tears, and then Aro would despise him the way I did. Caius getting criticized would be the last thing I wanted to see. Then I would let Jane suck me dry. I'd tell her to be happy with him, because he certainly didn't want to be happy with me.

**_I hope that everyone liked that._ _I know I loved writing it. What did you think of my making Gianna mad at Caius instead of falling head over Prada heels for him? What can I do better? Any suggestions? Please, leave me a review and let me know your thoughts. I love hearing from you!_**


	6. Denial

_**Sorry it's taken so long for me to post this chapter, but I was really working hard on my other fan fiction. But what matters is that it's here now. I hope you enjoy this. I know I had a lot of fun writing it. If I wrote this well enough, then some of this should be a little shocking. It might not be if you know what's going to happen. Please, let me know what you think in a review or PM.I love hearing from you! Thanks!**_

Chapter 6- Denial

I had been denied a lot of things. Family. Friends. Love. I had lost it all. But all those previous things, all of them, I would forget eventually. What I wouldn't forget was that Caius had told Jane he loved her. Was I am stupid little human girl he was playing a joke on? Had I dreamed it all? Or did he tell me that he loved me, and then said the same to Jane? He knew I knew, and maybe the guilt of that would push him to make the right decision- me.

I walked down the cobblestone streets to my little apartment. Tears ran down my face, and I didn't wipe them away. It was late December, so it was frigidly cold outside, and I had no coat. I was wearing a low cut black dress and heels, and I'm sure my makeup was running and smearing. And I honestly didn't care. Caius had broken my heart, and I was ready to die. I was asking Aro for a death sentence tomorrow morning, and I would make sure Caius knew it was his fault for my decision.

I walk into the lobby of my apartment complex. The woman at the desk looks up and soundlessly hands me a tissue. I take it and dab at my eyes, like it makes anything better. I honestly care about nothing anymore. All I ever wanted here in Volterra was Caius, and now that he had declared he loved Jane, it was over. I wanted nothing more than to die at this very second. But I'll wait until tomorrow. I'm not even sure if it's daytime or nighttime, that's how crappy the weather is, and how crappy I feel.

I trudge up the stairs to my room, not caring how long I am walking upward. Forgetting there's a elevator that can get me to my room quicker. I just want more time to think. And while thinking, I realized something- denial is the first step of grief. When someone loses someone dear to them, they go through the five steps to cope with the situation. I had lost someone dear to me, and he had no idea I was acting like this. That was the way I wanted it. I was isolated myself from the rest of the world in my room, denying that any of the bad things had happened. Caius never said he loved Jane. He said he despised her. And he didn't kiss her; he smacked her upside the head. Yeah, that's what happened. My eyes were playing tricks on me. There was nothing intimate between them.

The five steps of grief were Denial and Isolation, Anger, Bargaining, Depression, and then Acceptance. I was on the first step, which I could tell. I was isolating myself, and I was denying the situation. Meaning, soon enough I would be angry. I wasn't going back to the building until I had gotten done being angry. The Volturi would be so mad if they saw me being angry and moody. When I asked for Aro to kill me, I would be bargaining.

I pull out my key and turn it in the lock, opening the door into my new home. Caius and the others lived in that Volterra building, but that would never be my home. No matter how hard I wished. I look at my wall clock. It's 7pm. Oh great. I'm blowing off work. That's just perfect. I can feel anger coursing through my body, making me so upset. Cauis _**did**_tell Jane he loved her. He _**did**_ kiss her. He _**did**_ lie to me. And I couldn't hate him more.

I flop down on my bed, hot, angry tears coming out everywhere. I didn't stop any of it. I was just trying to control my breathing, keep myself alive until tomorrow. Then whatever happened could happen and I wouldn't care. I'd leave all my possessions to the Cullen girls, the only girls that were ever truly nice to me. I think I'd written my will a while ago. It doesn't matter. I lost it anyway probably. Its 8:30pm.I shut my eyes and sleep, hoping my nightmares are less violent tonight…

I wake up after 10 hours of sleep exactly. Its 6:30 and I have to be at work in 30 minutes. I don't care. I'll get there when I feel like it. And they can deal with it. Maybe this will make them want to kill me more. Maybe I wouldn't even need to plead my way to death. Maybe they'd just do it on their own accord. I take a good shower, and I can feel my anger melt away with the hot water. Bargaining starts now. Perfect timing. I put on some random black clothing and stride out to the elevator. My watch tells me its 7:45AM. I am officially 45 minutes late, something I have never done before. From there I head to the building, and I walk in to Jane sitting at my desk.

"Good morning!" I chirp. She sneers and gets up. "You're late." She sings songs. She knows where this will head. "Does Aro need me for anything this morning?" I ask. Jane nods with a wicked smile. I walk down the hall and into the throne room. Aro, Marcus, and Caius are sitting at their thrones, looking as creepy and gloomy as ever. I cross my arms and feet and wait for them to say something. "Jane informed me that you were late this morning. Care to explain?" Marcus starts. I look at my watch. "Oh, so I am. My bad. I just…I didn't feel like coming in so early this morning." I giggle. I sound tipsy. Maybe that will add to my death. I wonder if vampires can get drunk from drinking a drunken person's blood. Probably not.

"Is that so? And, are you under the influence of toxic substances?" Aro asks. This might be harder than I thought. "No I am not." I reply. "Can I ask you something?" I ask. "Of course." Aro responds. "Kill me?" I ask. Caius's eyes go wide. Jane smiles from in front of Aro. I guess she's allowed in again. "Why would you want that?" Marcus asks. "I have nothing to live for. I have no family, no friends that would miss me, the man I am in love with loves someone else, and the girl he says he's in love with is a slut that I could never outdo in anything." I reply, snapping off the end. Jane leaps up. "I'll do the honors!" She shouts. I stand still. "Jane, be still. Let us speak for a moment." Aro says sternly. Jane lowers herself back onto the step. I keep standing.

"Well, that is certainly quite the reason. But why would we want to kill you? You are faithful. Loyal. Competent. You do everything we ask." Marcus coaxes. Oh, he's not getting me to back down. "Because if you don't, I just might tell your secret." I reply. Five words. Those words will be my last I'm sure. Aro will make the order right now. "If you say so." Marcus replies, getting up from his seat. He walks toward me, and when he's close enough, I hold my hand up, pressing it to his chest. "Wait. I'd like Caius to do it. He broke my heart. He should be the one to kill me." I say. "No." Caius replies. My spirits sink. This must be depression. I do feel awfully negative and unable to think anything happy. "Why not? She is asking you to kill her. Do it! Do it so we can be better off. Without her in the way, we can all live so much easier. With no worry of if some stupid human will tell. We should have killed her long ago." Jane exclaims. "Because….because I want to change her." Cauis replies hesitantly.

He bites his lip and his face flushes a bit. He's blushing! How can he be blushing! He's not even living. "And why, Caius, do you want to change her?" Aro asks. "Because I am passionately in love with her. I can't live without her." Caius replies. Everything starts to turn around. I look at him and smile. Jane glares at me. I can't help but smile bigger. This is amazing. Caius runs over to me and sweeps me up into his amazingly strong arms. He realizes me and holds my face in his hands, kissing me over and over again. Then he stays in one kiss, and we don't move.

Acceptance. I am accepting the way things are right now.

_**So, what did you think? Did I do a good job? Were you expecting any of this? Please, leave me a review or send me a message and let me know what you are thinking! I love hearing from you and I really hope that you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I will try to upload the next chapter soon. Love you guys!**_


	7. Blood Craved

_**I am so sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up! I really meant to update, but I've been updating other things more often as they got more popular, and then I sort of just forgot about this story. I hope I haven't lost all of you...I hope there**__**still people out there in the cyber universe that are reading this, and if there is, thank you for sticking it out and still being here. You are truly wonderful and amazing. I have a new chapter for you, and I apologize, it is not as long as I was hoping it would be when I got an update up, but I could not keep you waiting any longer! So, without further ado, the new chapter you all have been waiting for(hopefully)!**_

"Marry me." Caius repeats for the tenth time in three minutes.

"Ok, one more time." I plead. "Please. I just want to hear you say it one more time, and then I'll be done asking."

Caius chuckles, an unlikely sound, and pulls me closer, so I'm sitting on his lap on his throne.

"Marry me." he breathes roughly in my ear. "Be mine forever."

I pout, and he scowls back at me, like his classic self.

"What is it, love?" he asks. He seems to radiate angry concern. Perhaps anger at not being able to ease my sadness? I can only hope.

"I'm still human. I can't be yours forever when and if I'm human still."

He looks like he's pondering the possibility of me being his for eternity, or perhaps that isn't the case at all. I like to think that he's thinking about me though.

"Well, my dearest Gianna, we can change that fairly easily."

I nod. "Would you be the one to do it?" I have to ask. "I know how pain amuses you."

I don't want to be immortal if Caius isn't the one to make me that way. Alright...that's a lie, I would love to be immortal, and it doesn't matter to me who the one who makes me a vampire is. I'll love it no matter what.

Sure, I'll be in pain. Sure, I'll want to suck the blood out of humans. But I would gladly go through that in order to be with Caius forever.

He smirks. "Dear, only when the pain is deserved do I enjoy it. Or when the pain is inflicted on someone I do not care for."

"Like Athenodora?" I ask.

The subject of Caius' previous wife does not come up often. Most of the time she is practically a phantom; as distant as a not so fond memory. I have not seen her, even though I have been working for the Volturi for a long while now. I have heard her mentioned, nothing but a faint breeze at being somewhat mentioned.

Adultery is not looked at well in this family.

Neither is the presence of immortal children.

Athenodora, as I had heard the story, grew tired of the life she had in Volterra. The wives rarely see outside the castle, let alone outside Volterra and out in the world. Especially not on their own. But Athenodora wanted to. Badly enough to sneak around behind her coven's back, off in the night with another man. A _human _man. And one with a daughter as well.

She told nobody about her secret affair until of course she had made sure she was serious about her human companion, wanting to make him her immortal husband, her daughter, a daughter forever. Even though one would make her an adulteress, and the other, a vampire lawbreaker, punishable by death by her own coven.

And once she had figured that out, she told one person-her sister Sulpicia, Aro's wife. She should have thought of her confidant more before spilling her lustful plans.

With the help of blue contact lenses and feeding before she left, she had created an almost human life for herself, a facade until she could explain her real form and get her beloved to agree to becoming immortal for her, his daughter at their side.

She was discovered in her schemes before she had the chance to immortalize her new family when Aro read his wife's thoughts. Seeing what Sulpicia had been told, Aro rushed out, finding Athenodora on her way back from a night with her lover. She was exiled on sight; the man and little girl killed in the night.

Caius, being as fragile and prone to anger as he was, and still is, was never alerted to the affair, only that Athenodora had tried to create an immortal child, and was executed, which she tried, and would have been, if she had succeeded. Caius understood with minimal damage, being a man of upholding the law. Even above love.

Gianna herself knew more than he did for once.

To this day, he knows nothing of it. And he never will.

"Yes. Like Dora." Caius said tersely.

I bite my lip, hoping to have avoided displeasing him. "I apologize, Caius...I spoke of something I had no business speaking of. Your previous wif-Athenodora is none of my concern."

I try to mask everything beneath a calm, collected demeanor, hoping he cannot see that beneath it I worry he will kill me on the spot. Thank God he is not the one who can read thoughts.

"Do not worry, mi amor. I do not worry about what you say about her. She is nothing to me anymore. My past. You are my future."

I can't help the blush that creeps to my cheeks, reddening them almost painfully.

"You are my everything." I whisper.

He nods, smirking a bit. "I know, love. I know." He brushes my hair away from my face, placing it behind me, laying on my back.

"I like it better when I can see you, love." he says, as he leans in, kissing my neck with shocking gentleness.

My eyelashes flutter a bit faster as I blink more. "Oh?" is all I can murmur.

He nods. "Yes, love. I _adore_ seeing you." he stresses every word like it's its own sentence.

"Do you want me to adore you even more than I do now?" I respond, turning my head slightly, so I can see his expression out of the corner of my eye.

"But I thought there was no greater joy I could give you..." he responds, sounding confused. And he rarely ever sounds confused about anything.

I smile a little, laughing. "But of course not! You make me the happiest woman alive...I only wish to be...like you. Like Aro, and Marcus, and Jane...and the others." I switch to a pout. It gets my point across better.

"Make me a vampire." It is not a command, but a statement. An invitation.

"I do not think you know what you are asking for, love." He does not appear to be angry. But he did not leap at my neck the way he does with other humans. The ones he feeds on. The ones that quench his vampiristic hunger. Does he not hunger for me? Not want me to be like him? No. That cannot be. He loves me, and has said it many times before. He wants me to be like him. He's just concerned about my well being. But then again...it is not in Caius' nature to be concerned.

I don't understand what is going on. I want to be his. I want to be a vampire. The first want is only achievable with the second intact as well. And he should want me to be a vampire, be his, if he loves me as much as he has said.

"I know. I know it shall be a pain I've never felt before...and I know that I'll have new habits, that I'll need to develop some things all over again, learn to adapt. Allow myself to be taught so I may be in the ranks of this coven. I wish to be one of you, Caius. I always have. I'll never be able to be your wife until the two of us are on the same level. And we both know that."

He does not say a word, so I try to find more reason. More insurance that he will do what I want of him.

"Aro and Marcus agreed, Caius. Your brothers. Your fellow masters. They wish for me to be one of you as well...you want to go against what their wishes are?"

He scowls at me for a moment, so I cannot see what he is trying to convey. I am sure he is a bit annoyed...but he won't sacrifice his pride now. I have put a new aspect into the game. He does not want to do something that Aro and Marcus would find upsetting. He wants to please them the way that I want to please him. And that is enough to get me into my new form. I hope.

I_ crave_ him; I have to have him, every part of him. I sound needy, impulsive. But oh my god, I _want_ him. I want him so badly I can taste it, feel it in every one of my bones.

He leans in, closer and closer, my heart beating faster and faster the closer he gets to me. My heart practically leaps out of my chest when his lips linger over the fragile flesh of my neck. He's listening to has to be it. He's going to make my immortal. I'm going to be a vampire.

And then, my body relaxes.

This is what I have waited for all my years here.

_**Well, there is the magical chapter. I know that it was shorter then you probably hoped,but at least I finally got a new chapter up! I am personally really happy with this. Sorry about the cliffhanger. Thank you so much for reading, and please, do not hesitate to send me a PM and tell me what you think, and remember, REVIEW. Reviews are very, very important to me. Until next time. I promise, I will not have such a long wait for the next chapter. Hopefully I will have it up within the next week or so. It will not be months and months and months, I can promise that. I'll try and get it up ASAP for all of you.**_


	8. Royalty

I never expected my life to flash before my eyes before I could even know my life was over. I mean...my life was ending, in a way. Caius was making me one of his kind. I couldn't have been happier. The pain was forgotten, and everything that could have made me upset vanished with it.

It was thrilling to be dead.

Caius brushes his lips over mine so softly I can't remember how kisses usually feel. He is my everything. Anything he does becomes my new reality.

I hear footsteps behind me, but turning, I see nobody. There's nobody in here except for Caius and I.

"Hear something?" Caius asks me.

I nod. "Yes...and they're coming this way...but...I shouldn't be able to hear them this clearly when they're so far away."

"Welcome to immortality, love."

I snap around, looking in the other direction, and notice that everything is sharper; more focused. Nothing is left to my imagination anymore, because I'm seeing it all. Every little sound, sight, smell...it's all so clearly in perspective right in front of my eyes.

My eyes...are they red now, like the rest of the Volturi? Do I look like them, stunning and beautiful and perfect? I can't look like average, human me, can I? That would be the cruelest fate in the world. Or maybe not, as long as I have Caius. I suppose I could stand looking like myself if I had him forever...which I guess I do now.

My bliss ends as my throat erputs into horrible pain, like someone is cutting it open, pouring salt into it, and burning it, all at the same time. The fear within me about my appearance is distinguishedn as the raging, horrid hunger comes and hits me like a wave, and I know if I was human I would have passed out already. But I haven't yet.

I am a vampire.

My hand goes to my throat, and I have no explanation on how this happened all of a sudden, or any indication about how to make this stop.

"Are you in pain, Gianna?" Caius asks, one hand circling my waist. His touch is especially wonderful today. I never noticed how tight his grasp is on me, but it doesn't bother me. The tighter he holds me, the safer I am.

I can't do anything but nod for a moment, as no words come to me.

"It hurts." I finally squeak.

Caius nods and leads me out of the room and into the hallway. "I know, love. It will stop soon enough. You just need to feed on something."

I try to appear uncaring, unthinking, strong. I am a vampire. I should know that I need to feed to live. Or...living dead. But the thought of sucking blood out of someone is the strangest and scariest thought in the entire world to me. I want to try and not act so human, but it never escapes me. I suppose I will get used to it in time, once I've been at this for a while.

"I know it's strange, Gianna, but you have to do it, or you'll die. The pain will never stop until you feed. And I'd rather have you be you, love."

He holds me to him, his lips lingering an inch away from mine, and I smile. "Let's go feed." I say.

He chuckles. "I suppose we'll have to find ourselves a new person to replace you."

"Replace me?" I ask.

He nods. "Of course. You will be a Volturi wife soon enough. And a Volturi wife does not work for anything."

I smile even more. A permanent vacation from working. Instead, I would have people working for me. How perfectly lovely.

My fiance leads me off into the dining room, where the rest of the major ranks sit. Aro, Marcus, The other two kings, Alec, our emotion cutter, little Jane, who will have nothing over me anymore, Demetri, our tracker Heidi, our bringer of food, and Renata, Aro's personal guard, as well as Felix. Chelsea and Santiago, two of our other guards, stand against the wall on the far side of the room, to protect them if it is ever needed, or more likely, to get them whatever they want.

"Caius, my word. You are late. Is something wrong?" Aro asks, not glancing up as he takes a sip from his glass. Caius takes a step in front of me, just in case something happens I am guessing, and starts walking.

"My apologies, brother. I had some things that were calling my attention away from our dining tonight. But I am here now." he says smoothly.

Marcus grunts a bit. "You are never to be late for a meal, Caius. This is very unlike you. What was the matter of business that was calling you away from us so?"

Caius takes my hand and leads me to the table, pulling my chair out for me like a gentleman, and I gladly sit, happy to be included at the table for once.

And suddenly, everyone snaps into action. By my guess, my eyes have given me away, which means that they are the same as theirs.

"You added her to our ranks?" Jane asks with a biting glare.

Caius rolls his eyes. "Jane, be kind. Gianna is one of us now. You shall have to get along. She's stronger then you now."

The thought seems to shut my rival into her silence.

Alec smirks. "How lovely, my lord. A new sister for our large family."

Caius nods. "Thank you, Alec. Please, do refrain from amusing yourself with your twin in her demise."

Alec nods in response. "Of course. I would never."

"Shall our dear Gianna be one the the guard?" Demetri asks.

I glance at him. A guard would be the simplest role to put me in. The one that will send the coven to the least amount of shattered pieces.

"No," Caius says coolly, as he finally takes a seat across from me, next to Jane. "She is to be my mate."

He takes my hand from where it is, holding it in a fond way of affection with the slightest hint of a smile on his lips.

I try to appear humble. I am lucky to Caius's mate. I am lucky to be here at all. Now I have to hope the luck is with me and allowing me to be alive in my new role for a while.

"Agh," Aro says. "How tremendous." he holds his out to me, inviting me to take it. "Might I?"

I nod. "Of course, my lord." I answer, and allow him to see the moment of the wedding proposal.

He smiles. "Oh, this is remarkable. Remarkable, indeed."

Heidi nods. "A wedding is something to rejoice in, indeed. It has been so long since we have had something like that to be happy about."

Caius smiles. "I hold pride in your arranging the service for us, Heidi."

Heidi practically is glowing. She is an attendant to the wives, which makes me feel better about her. She has always been kind to me, and to everyone, as far as I have seen, and it makes me happy that she and I shall be so close after the marriage. "Of course, sir. I would be happy to make the ceremony perfect for you and Gianna."

"How are all of you so calm?!" Jane bursts out. "She is not _supposed_ to be one of us. She is our _servant_. She has_ always_ been that, from the_ moment_ she arrived here. Half the time, she was supposed to be on the menu. I don't know why she never was. We should end her now and make it all the more easy for us in the long run."

I can't help the anger that courses through my veins, and in one swift move, I am across the table and shoving Jane against the wall. "I would watch what you say to me." I hiss. "I am marrying Caius, and I know how revered the wives are here."

If it's possible, the color drains even more from her face. "Of course I do. But you should never have even been a candidate for the honor of being one of the wives."

"Why? Because you wanted it for yourself?"

"Of course not! But you are below us. Beneath our kind, nothing but a human, and it is revolting that-"

"I am no longer human! Therefore, I am at your level, and hell, I can rise above your level, as I probably am going to."

Marcus steps forward. "Gianna, dear, if you would be so kind as to let Jane go."

I bite my tongue to keep from smirking at the fact that I have more power at the moment, in strength, then any of the other vampires at the table. Nodding, I release Jane, and both of us go back to our seats. Alec is smirking like I want to be, and Jane does something that makes him wince. He in turn cuts off her ability to see her glass, and when she touches it, the contents go spilling out onto the table.

Only then do I realize that the content of the glass at each seat is not wine- it's blood.

The odor comes to me as soon as the glass hits the tablecloth, the cloying, metallic scent already making me want to inhale everything in sight. If I wasn't in pain before, I am now in positive agony. I can't handle it anymore. I can't help it as my hands claw at my throat, as though that will make it any better. I can't stand the thirst. I need something to quench this, but at the moment, my mind is blank except for the feeling of this absolute and total pain.

I reach for someone else's glass of blood and down it in one swift gulp, and immediately I feel better.

"Oh, poor little newborn didn't realize she needed to feed?" Jane taunts.

I toss her my best glare. "No. I didn't really want to take someone's blood from them unless I had to. I thought maybe I could bear the pain of thirst."

She snorts. "Nobody can beat that pain. It's there if you don't feed for a long while, you stupid girl."

I roll my eyes. "Come now, Jane. Is that any way to treat a new sister?" I smirk at her obvious discomfort.

She lunges for me, and suddenly the two of us are rolling on the floor, like any other time she's tackled me.

Except this time I know how to fight back.

I push her against the wall quickly, the impact of her head connecting making smirk even more.

Jane stares at me with utter shock.

"Let me go, please." she whispers, in the way I always used toward her when she had me backed against a wall. When I was frightened of her.

I let her go, and she scurries out of the room almost immediately.

Caius takes my hand, leading me back to the table. All of the Volturi assembled here are looking at me respectfully, and Caius gets me some blood of my own after replacing the one I took from Felix.

I am a vampire.

I am a monster.

And I am one of them at least.


	9. Wife to a King

Caius looks at me approvingly, and I can't help but think that this is how life should be. Me, Caius' wife...or soon to be, an immortal, here forever. A life eternally in Italy is a life most girls would kill for. But why do I feel like there is something missing?

"So," Aro muses, with that strange little smile of his, the one I see when he is about to take my hand and see my memories. "Might I see the proposal, dearest Gianna?"

I nod and obligingly hold out my hand. He takes it with a new sort of gentleness, but I can feel it so much better-the smooth and delicate skin, paper white like my own, so much so that I can hardly tell mine from his except for the position it is in. But yet, there is the roughness of a hand that has been through a lot, through eternity and back again, and not at all like the hand of the young. He is so complicated, a man that is so much older, so much wiser, and richer with the knowledge of the things I have not yet come to know. They all are.

Vastly different, with one similarity.

I am one of them.

"Ahhh...isn't that glorious?" Aro says, and I'm broken out of my reverie. He probably noticed the reverie, too, with my stupid luck.

"Indeed." Caius agrees, and I look at him, see his expression quirk in an almost smile, before receding into the brooding look I know so well.

"Aro," Marcus pipes up, and until then, I had almost forgotten he was there. "Perhaps Caius should know of the news we learned of recently?"

Aro nods. "Yes, yes, it's best he know, as she is to be close to him."

She? What does he mean, _she_? Close to him? No thank you! My husband. Mine. Back off. What the hell does he think he means, saying there's another girl that's going to be here, with Caius, with _my_ Caius?

Sorry, darlings. I am far too bitter.

"We have hired a guard for you, Caius. Just as Aro has Renata, you shall have Jasmine."

I raise an eyebrow. "Oh...great." is all I can muster up. Damn me and my lack of grace.

"She will not interfere with you and him, only protect Caius." Marcus says.

I roll my eyes. "Good. Because I can eat her otherwise."

Caius squeezes my hand. "Shhh. I am all yours." he whispers in my ear, and slowly I let out the breath I no longer need. "Thank you, Aro. For keeping my dear Caius safe."

Aro smiles and stands, and kisses my hand as he steps away from the table. "I shall go and get the girl."

I wait for what feels like is an eternity, which it very well might be, before Aro comes back, leading a girl, a vampire, like the rest of us, with dark, cocoa colored skin and deep set eyes that match. She is the kind of girl I would hate if I had any sort of threat from her. But Caius is mine. And I know he won't pick her over me ever.

Caius gives her a polite smile. "It is very nice to meet you, Jasmine."

She smiles back. "And it is a wonderful pleasure meeting you, sir Caius." Her eyes fix on me for a moment. "You must be Gianna. I have heard so very much about you...though I was not aware that you were Caius' fiance...I had heard you worked here..."

"Well, we did not know she was, either, until a few minutes ago..." Aro comments, and my eyes snap to his with a murderous quickness. I can feel my temper flaring. I try and control it, but it seems to be getting worse. I look at Caius to help me, and he takes my shoulders.

"You're alright." he says. "I'll keep you in your seat."

I nod, closing my eyes and taking a few breaths to steady myself.

"I look forward to working with you." Jasmine says smoothly. "And I will keep your husband very safe."

I blink. "Thank you, Jasmine." my tone is so regal I almost laugh.

"Of course, my queen."

I look at Caius, unsure if I heard her right.

"Queen?" I murmur.

Caius nods. "Yes. As Marcus, Aro, and I are kings, we have wives...our queens."

Aro actually bows to me. Before I know it, Marcus has done the same, and Caius kneels and kisses my hand.

"Queen Gianna Volturi." Aro says.

Caius smiles, his back to everyone else, so nobody sees but me. "Long may she reign."


End file.
